BaeCation
by Rayrayndem
Summary: On vactiom


BaeCation- A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie Pt. 8

Erik Killmonger X Reader

"Let daddy show you how sorry he is baby girl." He whispers in your ear you are getting wetter by the second you tried to stay mad, you tried to hate him for making you cry but you couldn't help it he had you under his spell. "How you going to show me?" you asked you are now facing him looking him up and down, he chuckled then he got closer and his lips met yours his tongue taste of Hennessey his large hands gripped both ass cheeks you moan in his mouth your hands found their way to his pants you tugged at the top button you got them undone you unzipped them, " hold up baby I got you." He said into your mouth.

Before you knew it you were in the backseat on top of him kissing him his strong hands caressing your ass he would slap it just to hear you moan, " daddy is sorry princess, he didn't mean to scare you." He said into your mouth, "I get it you were protecting me, I shouldn't have yelled at you." You said kissing him, "nah you right I could have just walked away, I wasn't thinking about you or our future daughter." Before you could respond his lips crashed into yours, you were still drunk so the kissing felt extra good. "You know you going to have my daughter right?" "Erik-I" he cut you off with another kiss. You felt your pussy getting wetter and wetter by the seconds as you kiss passionately you grid your womanhood against his clothed member, you felt him grow under you. You franticly took off his jersey, he looked so beautiful in the moonlight, the way his sweat shined on his cinnamon skin, his scares looked extra good tonight, "daddy I need you inside me now," you said breathlessly. "Lift up baby." He said Erik pulled his jeans and boxers down in one motion.

"Oh shit daddy!" you cry out Erik inches himself in you slowly, the head is knocking at your entrance, you feel every vain on his length, "come on baby you got this" he says gazing up at you, your eyes are closed and your hands are on his shoulders. "That's my girl take all of daddy." he slapped your ass cheek and bit his bottom lip, your eyes are still closed. "You feel so good wrapped around daddy's dick, you so wet and so fuckin tight." He moaned still inching inside of you, you never heard him moan before, it was sexy as fuck and it just made you wetter; he kissed your lips, your eyes fluttered open, his hands are on your hips you can feel every inch of his manhood.

"Fuck me!" you cry out and just like that he did, "you like that shit, "Fuck I love that shit!" you replied, "Daddy feel good in that pussy?" he asked while slapping your ass, "Fuck Daddy you feel so fuckin good in this pussy!" the car began to shake and become foggy, "You going to have my daughter right baby?" he says into your mouth, you respond with a "mmmhmm." That wasn't good enough for Erik so he went deeper and smacked your ass hard. "I said you going to have my daughter right baby!" he growled, this time you nodded your head yes that still wasn't the right responds for him. "oh you wanna play games?" he scoffed in a flash he was on top of you, your eyes flew open in shock, "I'm only going to ask you one more time, you going having my daughter right baby?" he said in a low tone, then he slammed his manhood inside of you, " Fuck, Yes I'll have your daughter, yes daddy I'll have your daughter!" you cry out, " Say it again baby, you'll have my what?" he questioned slamming into again, " Shit! I'll have your daughter daddy!" you cry out again but louder this time.

"I love you (Y/N), and I promise no matter what I will never stop loving you gurl." He said in your ear, "I love you too daddy." You respond breathlessly. " God you look so beautiful taking daddy's dick, you such a good girl" he praised, " Erik I'm about to cum!", "just hold on a little bit longer baby." You couldn't it was feeling to good every time he would enter your back arched and your lips got tighter and tighter around his dick, the man was hitting every inch of your pussy and you were getting to your breaking point. "Erik-I, Fuc-!" it was getting to the point to were you couldn't make out full sentences.

"Fuck I'm Cumming! Fuck daddy I'm Cumming!" you yell, "Go head baby cum all over daddy's dick." He moaned in your ear, and that's what you did you came so hard your body was shaking, your walls where clinching around Erik member, he fucked you through your orgasm, he soon came after with a roar, he made sure you got every drop of his seed he stroked inside of you a few more times, he sat up his chest going up and down. You switch positions; your head is now resting on his thigh you calm yourself down, "I love yall" Erik says, "yall?" you questioned, "Yeah You and Imani." He replies "what if it's a boy?" you ask looking up at him. "Well we will think of a name, we got time." He laughed.


End file.
